Snake Bitten Part 2
by sweetjenndagz
Summary: This is the sequel to Snake Bitten...Hermione is pregnant and Draco and her are getting married, but someone lurks in the shadows...Will Draco be able to protect his new wife and their unborn child? Will he be able to choose between them in the end?
1. Chapter 1

I have had a few requests for either a one shot or a sequel to Snake Bitten….so without further ado!

Chapter 1

"Gin, did you get my dress?" Hermione was….frazzled; I guess that's what you'd call it. "This baby is taking all of my brains, I swear!" She stalked into the room and almost collided with her best friend. "I'm right here, Hermione. Calm down, will ya?" "Calm? I don't know that word. I am so nervous right now, I could vomit." "That could be the morning sickness," Hermione gave Ginny what she lovingly referred to as the Granger Death Glare. "Okay, not funny, I get it." Hermione had wanted to get married before she began to show, so Draco had set up the wedding about a month after they'd found out that they were pregnant. "Narcissa wants to see you before we dress you. Can I send her in, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she poked her head in the door. "Yes, of course. Thank you." Hermione sat at the dressing table and waited patiently for her future mother-in-law to come in. They got along splendidly and Narcissa was ecstatic at the news of becoming a grandmother.

"Hermione, sweetheart? I wanted to give you a gift." "Oh, but you've done so much already, Mrs. Malf, oh, I mean, Narcissa. Sorry, I can't get used to calling you by your first name." Hermione said with a laugh. "It's perfectly fine dear. This is an old family heirloom that my mother gave to me on my wedding day. I never had any daughters, well, that is until now. You have renewed my son and given him so much love. You are everything I'd ever dreamed of for him and more. Thank you." Narcissa opened the bag in her hand and poured out the contents. It was a beautiful necklace encrusted in diamonds with a tear drop sapphire hanging in the middle. "Something old and blue," Hermione whispered to herself. "What was that dear?" Narcissa inquired. "Oh, just an old Muggle custom for weddings. It's absolutely gorgeous!" She smiled, tears swimming in her eyes. "You're worth it and so much more. I just wish your parents could have been here." Narcissa gave her a warm hug and kissed the top of her head before she left to go see her son. Ginny came back into the room and gawked at the necklace. "Geez, you sure you won't fall over with that hanging off your neck, 'Mione?" "Just shut up and make me pretty, damn it!" "Whoa, touchy, touchy."

Draco stood at the front of the great hall. They'd chosen to get married where they first laid eyes on each other; Hogwarts. The ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky and floating candles gave the room a romantic glow. He had this peaceful look on his face as he waited for the ceremony to begin. He looked around the room to see the faces in the crowd. They decided to have a small ceremony with only their closest friend and relatives invited. He even smiled when he saw a certain red haired weasel staring at him with the most pitiful face, even though he had Lavender as his date. His eyes found his mother, and she was smiling up at him and gave him a wink. Most men would feel scared or nervous at getting married but not Draco. He had such a confidence about him. He knew that what he felt for her was true and pure, and he knew she felt the same about him. He watched as Ginny Potter came down the aisle and motioned for the music to start. His breath caught in his throat as he saw her. Harry and Hermione walked down the aisle arm in arm. She looked straight ahead and into Draco's eyes and she could feel a pull towards him. It was as if everything around them stopped and they were the only two people in the great hall. Hermione mouthed, "I love you," to Draco and he did the same. It felt like the longest walk in the world and he just wanted her in his arms. Harry finally brought Hermione up to Draco and they intertwined their hands and stood in front of Kingsley, the Minister of Magic. "Ah, young love! We gather here to bear witness to the binding of this wizard to this witch….."

"The ceremony was just beautiful! Congratulations to the both of you." Many congratulations and wishes of happiness were showered on the new Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy, but they hardly heard any of them; they were so lost in each other. "Is this really happening, Draco? Am I dreaming?" Draco loved when Hermione talked like that. "It's very real, love. We are joined for eternity. You are mine and I am yours," he touched her belly, "and this little one is ours." He grabbed Hermione close and kissed her passionately as the danced to the orchestra. "When do you think we'll be able to find out the sex?" Draco inquired. "I think after 20 weeks or so, but I kind of wanted to wait until he or she is born. You know, like a surprise." She smiled up at him and laughed at the pouty face he gave her.

That night, they settled into their room at the manor. Narcissa had insisted they move in after she was told about the engagement and baby. "Mrs. Malfoy, what are you doing in there?" Hermione had been in the bathroom for 20 minutes already and her husband was becoming impatient. "I was just putting on your wedding present." He looked up and she was standing in the doorway wearing and emerald green satin robe tied with a silver ribbon. "Hmm, and do I get to unwrap my give, my love, or shall I watch you do the honors?" Hermione smiled and his slyness. "Which do you prefer, Mr. Malfoy?" She sauntered over in front of her husband and he pulled her closer and kissed her belly. Then he slowly untied the ribbon and let it fall to the floor. He stood up and pushed the robe off her shoulder and planted his first kiss to her neck and travelled down to her breast where he began to tease her nipples with the tip of her tongue, it was met with soft moans from his wife. Hermione could feel herself becoming wetter with each kiss, each touch, and within minutes she was fully naked and the robe was a forgotten item. She lay down on the bed as Draco settled his face between her legs. She propped herself up on her elbows. She loved to watch him work his magical tongue as he masterfully brought her to climax. She grabbed ahold of the top of his head and pulled him up to her. "So aggressive tonight, my love. I like it!" She pushed him onto his back and trailed kisses down his stomach and took him into her mouth. She massaged his throbbing cock with her tongue as she sucked him hard. "Ahh, nnnng! Yea, just like that, love." Draco felt his eyes rolling into the back of his head as she sucked his cock. "If you don't stop, I'm gonna cum, Hermione." Hermione positioned herself on top of him and they began to rock in tandem with each other. "I love you, Draco." "Mmmm, I love, ahhh, you too!" Draco fell apart as his orgasm arrived and they fell into each other. They were a sweaty, sticky mess but what did they care. They were finally married; married with a child on the way, and they were blissfully happy. "Hey, if you don't want to wait to find out the sex, I understand." Draco looked his wife in the eyes and grinned. "Hermione….I kind of like surprises."

**Well, there was the wedding. We will lead up to the birth. Give me your ideas on the sex of the baby or if I should make it be multiples or not! There are some surprises in store! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to IGOTEAMEDWARD, shaymars, and LadiePhoenix007 for the reviews on Chapter 1! I really appreciate it! Here we go with Chapter 2!

Chapter 2

Hermione and Draco had spent 2 weeks traveling throughout Europe for their honeymoon, but they were glad to be back at home to start the rest of their lives and get ready for the baby. Draco felt like he was walking on air. He had the love of his life by his side and she was carrying his child. Life was perfect for the first time in Draco Malfoy's life. They headed back to work that morning and said their goodbye's once they entered the ministry. "I'll meet you for lunch my love? Shall we go to the muggle café you like?" Hermione gave him a big smile and a sweet kiss, "Sounds perfect. I'll meet you at the fountain at noon." He watched as she disappeared into the elevator and he turned down toward his office. "Ugh, work." Draco stared at the pile of work on his desk with disdain. The past 2 weeks have been Heaven on Earth for him and work was just crap. He wished he could spend all day with her in his arms, but he knew that wasn't rational. The morning went by slowly and he wished he could speed up time.

Noon finally came and Draco waited by the fountain for his wife. She might have been running late he told himself. Fifteen minutes passed so Draco headed up to her office. When he opened the door, he noticed papers strewn all over the desk and floor and Hermione's bag were spilled out on the floor. Draco's heart dropped into his stomach and he began to panic. He ran to Kingsley's office to see if he'd seen her, but he did not. "You don't think something has happened to her, do you?" The Minister of Magic asked him. "What the bloody Hell do you think, Minister? It looks like her office was trashed and her bag's still here, but my wife is gone! We need to set off a search for her now!"

Hermione opened her eyes but it was so dark. "Hello? Is there anyone here? Where am I?" She heard nothing but the echoes of her own voice and dripping water. Her wand was gone of course so she stood up to make her way around the room she was in, but was stopped when she realized her ankle was shackled to the floor. Panic began to set in for her. Her mind was racing. She remembered sitting at her desk back at the ministry and then somebody put their hands over her eyes and she thought it was Draco surprising her. She realized it wasn't him by the smell and the dirty hands that covered her eyes. That is when she began to thrash around and struggle to get free and then she blacked out.

She heard the door creak open, and the light that spilled into the room caused Hermione to cover her eyes. "Granger, so we meet again." Hermione's heart stopped when she heard the voice addressing her. "I'm Hermione Malfoy, now." "Don't you dare address yourself with my family name you filthy Mudblood bitch!" Hermione needed to steady herself. She couldn't cause him to become irate or he could hurt the baby and her. "Okay, please just calm down Mr. Malfoy. Why are you keeping me here? What do you think you can achieve here?" Lucius Malfoy was not what he once was. Azkaban had changed him and Hermione wondered how he escaped. "Ah, you're wondering how I managed to escape from the Dementors. Well it wasn't without great planning. I was fueled by my hatred and I am such a cunning wizard that I was able to procure a wand from one of the guards. From there I just waited for the opportune time to blow a hole in my cell and disapparate the hell out of there." "Very impressive, sir. But why take me?" Lucius illuminated the room and Hermione gasped at the sight of him. He looked ghostlike and sickly. "I want to make him feel the loss that I felt when he had his mother turn against me. I will take you from him. I will kill you in front of him so that he will lose what he thinks he loves." Hermione began to cry which angered him. "Your tears will do nothing to save you. I will kill you. You will die and he will watch you die." "But it isn't just me that you would be killing!" Lucius gave her a curious look. "Oh, I know, I'll kill Draco by killing you, right." Hermione looked at the monster standing before her. He must not know. Of course, they hadn't told anyone but Narcissa, Ginny, and Harry about the pregnancy. "No, you don't understand. Your grandchild grows inside of me as we speak." Lucius looked crazed. "You stupid bitch! That is not my grandchild. No grandchild of mine will ever be half-blooded. You think I care what creature you have in your body. "

Draco couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Excuse me? What did you just say?" Harry stood in front of his friend and relay the news again, "Your father has somehow escaped from Azkaban and we believe he was able to infiltrate the Ministry and abduct Hermione." Draco felt as if he was going to be sick so he had to sit down. Narcissa walked over to comfort her son. "Do you have any idea where he could have taken her?" Draco looked at his mother, imploring her to tell the Aurors of all of the places his father had ever taken her. She wrote down a list of any place of significance and the Aurors all set off in search of the escapee and his hostage. "This can't be happening. Please tell me this is all just one long nightmare, Mother!" Narcissa tried to soothe her son, but it was no use. He was distraught as was she. "I can't just sit here! I need to find her. Are you sure that you gave all of the places you could think of. There isn't anywhere else you think he might have taken my wife; my child. Oh, Mother, you don't think he'd hurt her or the baby do you?" She looked at her son with deep worry in her face, "Draco, I want to tell you that I think she will not be harmed, but I don't know what mindset your father is in." Just then there was a pop. Harry was back to give an update. "We've checked a few of the places but no luck there. You're sure there are no other places, Mrs. Malfoy. Even places you wouldn't think of normally." "I've thought of every place I could think, oh. Wait, why didn't I think of it before! I was never there of course, by Lucius was. Harry, you were there too." Harry had a look of realization come across his face, "Of course! Voldemort's fathers estate!"

***Dun-dun-dun! I don't want Hermione to be held captive too long. I'm kind of annoyed that the idea popped into my head in the first place, but it can't all be sunshine and rainbows! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. There are many more to come.

~Swizzle


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I have been getting a few ideas about the baby (or babies) and the direction I should go with it. Thanks go out to LadiePhoenix007, shaymars, and Whenarewe for your reviews and to all of my new friends that have favorite this story. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart! Here we go!

Chapter 3

Hermione cried out as Lucius threw her to the ground and she protectively covered her abdomen. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay quiet and don't move." Lucius sneered at her with a look of disgust on his face. "Please, can I just have something to eat or drink? That's all I wanted to ask." "You stupid, stupid girl! I don't care what you want! You will sit here without further contact from me until you die of starvation and thirst! Unless, of course, you do make any noise and I can make quick work of it by using the killing curse." He stormed out of the dark room, and Hermione quietly sobbed as to not anger him further.

"Okay, so when we arrive, you must keep your temper under control. Do not let emotions get in the way. We don't know what state of mind he is in." Harry and the team of eight Aurors he had brought with him were going over their plan of action to extricate Hermione from the old Riddle Estate without putting her or her unborn child in danger. Draco stood with a look of sheer terror on his face. All of the different scenarios of what could happen had been discussed. In each instance, Hermione and their unborn child had a chance of being harmed or worse. "Maybe you should stay here, Malfoy." "No chance in Hell, Potter! That is my wife and child with that psychopath! If you think for one second, I'd stay here instead," Draco was livid. How could he think that he'd want to stay here like a coward? "I'm sorry, Malfoy. I didn't mean it like that. It's just that your feelings may get in the way of the rescue." Draco turned towards his ex-nemesis. "You're wrong, Potter. If anything, my love for them will make me be even more cautious in my approach." "But, when it comes down to it, will you be able to kill your own father?" Harry looked at Draco with empathy. "Potter, my father died a long time ago."

They surrounded the grounds and set out on their search for Hermione. It was dark and there was no visible light in the manor. "Maybe they aren't here," Harry began, but Draco put his hand up to stop the words. "She's here. I can feel it in my bones." He said with determination in his voice. Harry and Draco stuck together while the others paired up to enter the back entrance. "He'll be armed so be ready. You're sure you'll be able to strike if needed?" Draco gave him a look which told Harry all he needed to know.

Inside, Hermione lay in the dark. "I'm sorry you'll never know the love I have for you, sweet pea. I'm sorry you'll never meet your father. He's a wonderful man," Hermione felt the heat of her tears flowing freely on her cold, damp skin. She closed her eyes and envisioned a platinum hair beauty running towards her. The child jumped into her outstretched arms and encircled them around her neck. She felt the warmth of a hand on the small of her back and Draco was at their side. The child smiled with adoring eyes at her father. It was the last thought before Hermione heard a loud blast from above.

"Expulso!" The wall to the library blew out and Harry was thrown against the opposite wall by the impact. "Harry!" Draco went to rush to his aid when he heard, "Ah, my son. Friends with the enemy I see." Lucius stalked towards his son, a ghost of his former self. "I am not your son; not anymore. You died in my heart long ago!" "Tsk, tsk, Draco. That's no way to talk to the man in control of the life of the mudblood." Draco narrowed his eyes at Lucius. "Her name is Hermione, goddammit, and she is MY WIFE!" "You sicken me! How could you be with such filth? You're right, you're not my son! Goodbye, Draco! Avada," Draco squeezed his eyes waiting for death to come. "Petrificus Totalus!" Lucius fell to the ground with a loud bang. Draco opened his eyes and Harry was standing over Lucius taking his wand. He had saved Draco's life again. "Incarcerous." Lucius was bond in ropes with the spell and Draco began to feel more at ease. "Harry! Draco! You guys alright." The rest of the team arrived and took in the scene. "Get him and do not allow him to get away or there'll be Hell to pay. Hold on. Langlock! There, now we won't need to hear his disgusting mouth." "Did anyone find my wife?" "We didn't find her. We checked all of the rooms in the house." Draco's heart sank. Where could she be? And then it hit him. "Secret doors. We have a few of them in our manor house. Usually to disguise the servants quarters. We need to search for anything that could be a possible entrance."

Harry and Draco set out with four of the eight Aurors they brought with them. The others took Lucius into custody and apparated to the Ministry. They were calling out for her, hoping to hear at least a faint cry for help, but to no avail. Draco placed his hands against the wall and dragged them to feel for any openings and had the others do the same. Harry had a thought just then, "I wonder," Draco looked at him expectantly. "I wonder if the entrance is in the library. It's quite poetic if you think about it. It's the library she loved, the library where you first started having feelings for her. It's just a thought." Draco didn't waste a second; he sprinted down the hall towards the Riddle library. Once there, he began pulling at the books on the shelf. Harry came in with a questioning look. "What? I saw it in a Muggle movie Hermione made me watch. Mr. Riddle was a rich Muggle, so you catch my drift! Start pulling, dammit!" Harry, Draco, and the four Aurors took different shelves and began pulling at the books when behind Draco he heard a click. "I've found it, Mr. Malfoy!" yelled one of the Aurors. They all ran through the opening and found a staircase that lead to a door at the end of the hall. "Alohomora." The room was dark, "Lumos." It was a large basement; cold and dark. "Hermione, my love, are you here." He heard a faint moan. "She's here! Oh my darling!" Draco dropped to his knees at his wife's side and scooped her into his arms as Harry cast a spell to unlock the shackle from her ankle. Hermione sobbed into her husband's shirt, "I knew you'd come. I could feel it in my heart. I told her you'd come." "Her?" Draco asked. "The baby. I've been talking to her about you. I was just giving up when I heard a loud bang from above." Draco carried her up the stairs and Harry checked her over. "Looks like she just has a few bruises. We need to take her to St. Mungo's to be absolutely sure and so we can check on the baby." "You don't think there is anything wrong with the baby, do you?" Hermione asked her dear friend. "No, not at all, "Mione. Like I said it's just a precaution."

Back at St. Mungo's Draco waited outside the doors to Hermione's room while Healer McElroy (OC) checked Hermione out. The door opened and he was allowed into the room. "Well, Mr. Malfoy, your wife is fine but I must discuss the pregnancy with you." Draco felt his heart sink. "What is it? Is the baby okay? Please, tell us." Hermione waved Draco over to her side and held his hand and smiled up at him. "I spoke with your wife about my finding already. Please do not worry. They're fine." Hermione laughed at Draco's confusion at the word 'they're.' "Yes, Draco, there are 3 babies!"

*** A special thanks to Whenarewe for the idea for triplets! I can't wait for this! I am really stoked!***


	4. Chapter 4

Well, looks like you are excited about triplets! I know I am! Here we go!

Chapter 4

"Three? How is that even possible?" Draco was in shock. He waited for them to say they were just kidding but nothing was said. "I guess you've got some stronger swimmers, babe!" She was laughing at his confusion. "You're not scared of having three at the same time?" "Well, you did say you always wanted a large family, Draco. Well, here's your chance." Hermione smiled up at him and he melted. Hermione grabbed his lapel and pulled him down to give him a passionate kiss. Draco deepened the kiss until they heard the Healer clear his throat. "Oh, I'm sorry man! Forgot you were here Healer McElroy. Thank you for taking such good care of my wife. When can she go home?" Healer McElroy told him he'd get his paperwork filled out and she should be able to get released within the hour. "Thank you! I'm ready to get my wife home all to myself."

Back home at the manor, they waited on word of what was to become of Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa wouldn't let Hermione lift a finger and was waiting on her hand and foot. "You mustn't do too much dear. The healers said you were to take it easy." She had told Hermione when asked why she wasn't allowed to get some books from the library. "I'm not an invalid, Mum. I can carry a few books." Narcissa would not hear it. "You have three babies growing inside of you, my grandchildren, so no, you may not. Draco, please tell her she must rest for Merlin's sake!" Draco had a very amused look on his face and smiled at his two favorite people. "I'm sorry, my love, but I must agree with Mother. I would really feel more comfortable with you resting. Please do this for me, love." Hermione agreed that she would rest, but she would be returning to work as soon as she was feeling better much to Draco's displeasure.

The following morning, an owl arrived with a note from Kingsley:

_To the occupants of Malfoy Manor:_

_Please allow me to extend my sincere apologies for the events of the past three days. We have been in contact with Azkaban and the guard whose wand was found on Lucius Malfoy has been brought forward and has confessed that he did not report it missing because he hadn't felt it important at the time. He was quickly released from employment. Furthermore, we have set a trial date for next Friday morning at 9:00 am to decide on the fate of Lucius Malfoy. We have decided to ask for the harshest and most final of punishments by transporting him back to Azkaban Prison to receive the Dementor's Kiss. If you wish, you may make a victim's statement at that time or any pleas for Lucius Malfoy's life. Good day to you._

_Sincerely,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic_

Hermione couldn't quite read the faces of her husband and mother-in-law. That letter basically just told them their husband and father was more than likely going to be executed after next Friday. "Are you okay?" she didn't specify exactly whom she was addressing. Hermione just hoped that one of them would speak. The quietness was nerve racking. "I'm not surprised that they would end his life," Narcissa was the first to talk. "But, it will be for the best. He will never be the Lucius Malfoy that I fell in love with when I was 16 years old. That man died a long time ago. His mind will never be right. He'll forever live in my heart; an old memory frozen in time. It is a shame, though, that he will never see Draco become a father." Narcissa looked reflectively out the window. Hermione's eyes wavered away from her mother-in-law to meet the steel gray eyes of her husband. "Come with me, my love. I want to show you something." Hermione grabbed ahold of Draco's hand and he pulled her up from the lounge. He walked her up to the third floor; she'd never been in this area of the house. "This is an area we don't really use much. It's where we put all of Father's things and any pictures with him. Mother hasn't been quite ready to get rid of them. I want to show you my memories." Hermione walked with him as they entered a large room at the end of the hall. It was full of family portraits throughout the years. A small, sad looking platinum haired boy of about 5 years old in the first one sitting on his mother's lap with his father standing behind her with his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Oh, you're so handsome, but why don't you smile in your portraits?" Draco caressed his wife's face and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "I never had a reason to smile before you came into my life. I am not saying I was never happy before; I had plenty of good times with Mother. It's just that Father was never very affectionate towards me. He thought me weak because I didn't always share the same ideas as him, but it wasn't until the threat of the return of 'you know who' that he became more forceful with his ideas. He threatened the life of my mother, his own wife, if I didn't convert to 'you know who's' hatred of non-Pure Bloods. I came home after Year One at Hogwarts bragging about how smart and wonderful a certain classmate was, and so he asked me the classmate's name. I think you can guess who that classmate was." Hermione smiled up at him, "When I said your name, he immediately forbade me from seeing you. He told me to forget about you. 'You mustn't deal with Mudbloods,' he told me. So you know the rest; I slowly became my father in school, but in my own mind you were still this beautiful, smart, caring girl that I secretly had all these feelings for. Feelings that if found out by 'you know who' I wouldn't be here with you today. I am very talented with Occlumency; Snape taught me everything he knew. We had that in common, you know. He was always in love with Potter's mum and he always had to protect those thought from 'you know who.' And me, well, I was always in love with you, Hermione." He gave her a passionate kiss that made her knees buckle and he caught her. "Whoa, are you sure you're okay? Do you need to sit?" Hermione shook her head, "I'm fine, just sometimes when you kiss me, I lose brain function it's so good. Not to change the subject but are you going to be okay if Lucius gets the Dementor's Kiss?" Draco had tears in his eyes as he answered, "Like my mother said, 'he died a long time ago' right? I know he is my father but he wasn't a very good one. Still, he is the only father I ever had so I am sure I will be a little distraught over his actual death." Hermione pulled him into a hug and they just held onto each other.

***I will end here…next chapter will be the trial. Let me know if you have any other sentence in mind other than the Dementor's Kiss. It's the only one I could think of…Please keep the reviews coming…It's the only way to know that I am doing well at this whole thing.***


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! I know it's been almost 2 weeks since I last posted…been having health issues and hopefully will be getting good news in a week or so…anyway, enough about me…here we go! I'm introducing an OC in this chapter as well.

Chapter 5

Narcissa, Draco, and Hermione walked somberly into the Ministry, all eyes on them. Hermione felt Draco's grip tighten on her hand. It was the first day of Lucius Malfoy's trial and they really didn't know what to expect. The past few days were a blur. Everywhere they went, the Daily Prophet was there trying to snap their pictures; hounding them for an exclusive interview. Draco almost hexed one reporter but luckily Hermione was there to intervene. "Why can't they all just sod off? Leave us the fuck alone, you bastards!" Draco yelled to nobody in particular. "Draco, sweetheart, you must calm down. Please; if not for me, then for your wife." He put his head down and continued to walk towards the elevator that would take them into the Inquisitor's Room. When they arrived to their destination, Narcissa pulled Draco off to the side as Hermione waited patiently. She knew they needed time alone.

"Mother, I don't know if I can hold myself together. I didn't think this would bother me as much as it is. I mean, he tried to kill my wife and my unborn children. He's mad." Narcissa put both hands on either side of her son's shoulders, "Listen to me, Draco. That man is your father, so you have every right to feel as conflicted as you are. You must understand that his mind is gone; it has been for a long time. He is blinded by hatred and his heart has gone cold. I am not telling you that you cannot be sad about losing him. I am simply stating that he is not the same man we knew and loved; the man that loved us is gone." Draco turned away from his mother, "I don't remember him ever loving me." Narcissa spun him back towards her, "How can you think that, Draco? Your father loved you very much. I know he never said it to you, but his love for you was very strong. Do you know he would not let me leave Platform 9 ¾ until the train was no longer in sight? We were always the last ones to leave the platform. He would turn to me every time and say, 'How will I survive until Christmas holiday without my boy by my side, Narcissa, darling?' and then he would be sullen for many days after." Draco had a look of surprise in his eyes, "I can't believe my ears. Are you making this up to make me feel better?" Narcissa shook her head. Draco pushed his hand through his hair. He looked frustrated and that caused Hermione to walk over. "I don't mean to pry, but can you please tell me what is happening to make my husband so upset?" she asked Narcissa as she stepped in front of Hermione. "No worries, dear. I just told him something for comfort and he's letting it, um, sink in." Hermione furrowed her brow and nodded to Narcissa as she walked to check on Draco.

"Draco, love, is there anything I can do?" Hermione didn't like seeing him in pain. He looked so sad and she just wanted to hold him. "Hermione," Draco began, "I don't know if I can do this today. My mother thinks I can, but I just feel so conflicted. Tell me what to do." Hermione took his face in her hands and looked deep into her husband's eyes, "Draco, you are strong, you are brave, and you have more love in your heart that I ever thought possible. You CAN do this. You can sit there and you can even feel compassion for your father. I know it doesn't feel right to you because of what he did to me, but I want you to know that I understand completely. If this was the other way around and it was my father on trial, I'd want you to feel the same towards me. Please, let yourself grieve for your father. I love you, Draco, please know that above all else." Draco smiled at his wife. He couldn't believe how understanding the woman in front of him was being. His heart beamed with pride. He pulled her in for a lingering hug. Narcissa watched them lovingly. She was so glad they had found their way to each other.

They entered the Inquisitor's Room and sat in their seats; hands linked in unity. They could hear the whispers around the room, but they had all agreed that they would ignore them. They watched to officials enter the room and take their rightful places. In the middle of the room was a gold-plated cage. Hermione suspected that would be where Lucius would appear. The room began to fill. Harry was there with his fellow Auror's and nodded to Draco in support. A large, burly man in fancy robes entered and Narcissa leaned over, "Is that the new High Inquisitor, Hermione? What's his name?" Hermione looked over and saw the man Narcissa was asking about. "Ah, yes, he is. His name is Hugo Holver. He has been with the Ministry for over 20 years. I am surprised you were not acquainted with him. Your family had donated a lot of time and money over the years to the Ministry," at the look Narcissa gave her Hermione added, "Oh, I'm so sorry if I offended you by that remark, Narcissa." "No, dear, it's fine." Narcissa said with a laugh, "I never did spend much time here; that was always Lucius. Though, he does look awfully familiar." Narcissa watched High Inquisitor Holver thoughtfully. He turned and caught her eyeing him up and he smiled at her, which caused her to turn slightly red.

"Attention! Your attention, please!" Holver's booming voice began, "As you are well aware, on this day, Friday, October 24th, 2003 we shall bring forth Lucius Malfoy to answer for his crimes. First, his escape from Azkaban Prison on Thursday, October 9th, 2003. Second, the abduction of Hermione Malfoy on Monday, October 13th, 2003. Third, endangering the welfare of an unborn child, or, in this case, children. Lastly, 13 counts of attempted murder. The odd are definitely not in Mr. Malfoy's favor, but he will still appear to answer to these accusations." A rumbling was heard, and a platform began to rise into the gilded cage with a shackled Lucius Malfoy attached to it. He wore a grey, dingy, tattered jumpsuit as his head hung low; his platinum hair covering his tired face. Holver addressed Lucius, "Mr. Malfoy, you are here today to answer for crimes of a vicious nature." He repeated all of the charges to a lucid Lucius Malfoy. He had a dead look in his eyes; like his soul was already gone. Hermione squeezed Draco's hand and he looked over to her. His eyes were red and watery from fighting off his tears. Hermione pulled him closer and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek for assurance. "Mr. Malfoy, do you have anything to say to the courts as to the motive for your crimes?" Holver's voice rang throughout the room. Lucius raised his head and searched the room until his eyes landed on the spot where Narcissa, Draco, and Hermione were now sitting. "My motive? I think it is quite clear. I was saving my son from that filthy Mudblood whore!" He screamed out the last words and began to thrash about in the cage, snarling. "She is defiling my family! She must die! The monster growing inside of her must die! Surely you cannot love that Mudblood, my son!" He spat out the words as he met Draco's eyes. The look he got in return was filled with so much pain and hatred at the same time. Lucius began to thrash in his enclosure again until he finally sat back down as he was when the platform first came up into the cage. "Very well. Mrs. Hermione Malfoy, do you have anything you want to say to the courts?" Hermione's heart jumped and she felt sick. She looked to Draco for support. He whispered, "I'll be right here by your side, my love. I'm not going anywhere." Hermione arose and Draco as well; their hands intertwined. "Please approach the podium, Mrs. Malfoy. Let the notes show that Mr. Draco Malfoy has also approached the podium. Will you be making a statement as well, sir?" Draco nodded that he would.

Hermione stood with her husband at her side and began her statement. "High Inquisitor Holver and fellow inquisitor members, Monday, October 13th began like any other day. I arrived for work with my husband with plans to meet at lunch and we headed to our own separate offices. I was filing some paperwork when all of a sudden a hand come up from behind me and covered my mouth. I saw blond hair and at first thought it was just my husband surprising me early, but then I noticed the dirtiness of the hand. As I turned, I saw a glimpse of his face before everything went black. When I awoke, we were in a place I had never been and it was dark. Lucius threw me to the ground and began berating me; telling me I was going to die there. I was so afraid, but not for my life. The life of my unborn child was the most important. I just kept picturing what she would look like and my husband as a father and I knew that I had to stay hopeful that Draco would find us. I was told that if he heard me scream or cry or even speak, he would kill me. I kept quiet in the dark room. I was chained to the floor so I stayed on the cold, dank ground. The only thing that helped me remain calm was talking to my baby; telling her about her daddy and how much I love him and he loves me. Yes, Lucius, love. Nothing you can say or do will ever change the way I feel for your son. He is the warmest, most intelligent, and kind man I have ever known. I want to thank you, Mr. Malfoy," Lucius actually looked up when Hermione said the words directed at him, "Yes, thank you for helping raise this man by my side. Thank you for bringing him into this world. Without you, he wouldn't be here and for that I am grateful. I know that you were brainwashed from infancy to hate my kind, but I was never raised to hate so I do not hate you, sir. I may not like you very much, but I do not hate you. If you are sentenced to death, I would want you to leave this world knowing that no matter what words you spew at me and no matter how much you have hurt me, you did not break my will. Thank you." Applause erupted in the room and Draco pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "You're the bravest witch I know, my love." He spoke into her hair.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy will now step forward to make his statement. Mr. Malfoy, if you please." Holver said. Hermione gave him a quick kiss and held onto his hand reassuringly. "My father was never an easy person to live with. He never showed me affection for as long as I can remember. Maybe it wasn't his fault seeing as he was never shown affection from either of my grandparents. Maybe he just didn't know how to show affection. I would have gone my whole life thinking my father never loved me if not for my mother, Narcissa Malfoy, telling me a story earlier today. You see, I attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, much to my father's chagrin. He, of course, with the beliefs he had, wanted me to attend Durmstrand. Mother would not approve because of the distance and Father did not put up much of a fight. So off I went to Hogwarts. My mother and father both took me every year to see me off from Platform 9 ¾ onto the Hogwarts Express. I never knew, until today that is, that my father would not allow my mother to leave the platform until the train had disappeared from view. He missed me while I was gone and looked forward to seeing me come home for holiday visits. I only wish he could have shown me the real Lucius Malfoy growing up. I am not saying this for any reason but one; to show you that my father was human. Was, being the keyword." Draco narrowed his eyes and spoke directly at his father, "You have hurt me deeply, Father. You have put the woman I love more than anything in this world and my future children in danger. You would have killed her and my three babies that grow inside of her belly as I speak because of your hatred towards Muggles and Half-Bloods! My family, MINE, threatened and almost gone at the hands of you, my father, the man that raised me! No, this should not be happening, and yet it is. If you have any shred of humanity left in you, please tell me! Show me!" Draco waited for the moment to come, when his father would look into his eyes and he would see that his father was still in there, somewhere, but it did not happen. He just stared with those dead eyes and did not speak a word. "Thank you for your time, High Inquisitor Holver. Goodbye, Father." Draco's voice quivered as he said his last goodbye.

It didn't take the panel long to come to their decision. Lucius Malfoy had his chance to redeem himself, to show any sign of remorse, but it never happened. Hermione and Draco rejoined Narcissa with a lot of looks of genuine concern for Draco. Hermione sat in between her mother-in-law and her husband holding onto their hands. She wanted them to know that she was there to help them during this trying time. "No matter what happened here today, Hermione, let me just assure you that we are all united together. In good times and in bad, we are a family and I will not let that vicious bastard take that away from us." Narcissa spoke in such a composed, soothing voice that it had the ability to immediately calm Hermione and Draco. Hugo Holver's voice rang out, "The panel of inquisitor's have come to a decision in our case against Lucius Malfoy. Being as Mr. Malfoy has shown no remorse for his crimes and has again threatened the lives of Hermione Granger, oh excuse me, Hermione Malfoy and her unborn children in the presence of all in attendance today, we have decided that at 3 o'clock in the afternoon of Monday, October 27th, 2003 he will succumb to death by The Dementor's Kiss at Azkaban Prison. Good day to you all. These proceedings are now concluded. And with that Lucius Malfoy's platform began to disappeared back into the dungeons where he would spend his final days.

~End of chapter

** You know the drill…review…thoughts…thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm a bad girl sorry! I have forgotten to post this….if it wasn't for talim258 reviewing and reminding me to post, who knows when I would have finally posted. Well, Lucius is going to die and Hermione and Draco are going to experience something really cool!

Chapter 6

Narcissa had shut herself in the library asking for some time alone. Draco knew what she was going through so he didn't push her to talk about it. Hermione and Draco sat in the sitting room while she sat in quiet reflection in the other room. Draco got up and poured himself a fire whiskey and sipped that as he looked out the window. Suddenly he heard Hermione yelp. "What is it? Are you okay?" he said as he rushed over to her. "I, I felt it….I felt them m-move!" She said as she covered her belly with both hands. "Really? Let me feel!" Draco pushed her hands out of the way and grabbed ahold of her belly. "Nothing's happening." He said as he looked up at her. She smiled and said, "Just have some patience, Draco. Give it a minute." She put her hands over his and rubbed his hands lightly with her thumbs in a calming manner. "Whoa! That was bloody brilliant!" Draco had a huge smile on his face and Hermione had tears in her eyes. It came in bursts after that. Three babies moving simultaneously inside of their mother's womb. It was just what he'd needed to get his mind off of his father's impending execution. Suddenly Draco jumped up and ran out of the room.

He ran next door and began knocking on the library door. "Draco, I told you that I needed time alone darling." He heard his mother from the other side of the door, "Mother, please come quick. It's the babies!" That'd get her to open the door, he thought to himself. "The babies!" Narcissa opened the door, "What is it? What's wrong?" She followed her son to the sitting room where Hermione was lying on the chaise lounge with her hands on her belly. "Come, come. Put your hands right here, Narcissa." Hermione instructed her mother-in-law. "Oh my! How wonderful! Now the real fun begins, Hermione! I've never had three babies moving at once though. That was amazing. Thank you for that." Narcissa had the first real smile that Draco and Hermione had seen since Hermione's abduction. She did not seclude herself again after that.

October 27th had come and they did not wish to be at Lucius's execution. They had decided that they would have a moment of silence at 3 o'clock. Draco watched his watch like a hawk. "2:55, love. Can you call my mum?" Hermione used her Patronas since it would be faster than her physically moving and within 2 minutes Narcissa had apparated to the garden. "Shall we join hands, my lovelies?" Narcissa held her hands out to her son and daughter-in-law and they each grabbed one and held onto each other. They bowed their heads and stood in silence as Draco's watch showed the time was now at 3 o'clock. They stayed like that until they heard Minister Shacklebolt's Patronas arrive, "Lucius Malfoy has succumbed to the Dementor's Kiss. Our thoughts are with you during your time of grieving." And then it was gone. Quiet cries came from Narcissa and Draco as Hermione hugged onto them and rubbed their backs in support.

That night, Draco and Hermione lay in bed as they watched her stomach moving all over. It was fascinating to watch three babies moving around in Hermione's belly. "I am just mesmerized by them. How much longer until we can meet them?" Hermione thought about it for a minute, "Well, I'll be 20 weeks tomorrow and a normal pregnancy is 40 weeks, so I am guessing I'll probably go until 35-37 weeks so about 15-17 weeks. We'll find out more tomorrow at our appointment with Healer McElroy. We get to see the babies on the ultrasound machine! I can't wait to see them." Hermione smiled at Draco, "So this machine is Muggle made?" he asked her. "Yes, Healer McElroy is Muggle born. He introduced the ultrasound machines when he became a Healer there 10 years ago. It's very exciting really!" Draco watched his wife in amazement. He loved when she really got excited about a subject and how animated she became.

The next morning Hermione was ready bright and early. She waited for Draco and Narcissa while they finished their breakfast and tea. "What time is the appointment, dear?" Narcissa asked. "It's at 10:30 this morning. You're coming with us right?" Draco asked his mother. "I didn't want to intrude." Hermione cut in, "No, we want you there. You've never seen an ultrasound before." Narcissa smiled at her daughter-in-law. She really was the daughter she had never had. She'd wanted more children but after Draco was born, she had been afraid to bring any more children into a world being run by Voldemort. She was relieved when Draco turned out nothing like his father. Besides their platinum hair and similar build, they really had nothing else in common. She knew when Draco came home after his first year at Hogwarts that he really liked Hermione Granger and when his father called her a Mudblood and urged him to do the same, it hurt her deeply. She knew Draco would comply because he wanted nothing more than to be loved by his father. Thank Merlin that Harry Potter destroyed Voldemort when he did or her son would have never had any of the life he had now.

They reached Healer McElroy's office and Hermione was brought in first so that she could change into a hospital gown. Narcissa and Draco were called in a few minutes later to sit in the room with her. "Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, good morning. And you have brought a guest? Healer McElroy madam, I am pleased to make your acquaintance." Healer McElroy extended his hand out to Narcissa. "Pleasure, I am Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy." She said with a smile as she shook his hand. He stood there smiling and staring at her in awe until Draco cleared his throat. "Oh, um, yes. Sorry, please lie back on the table Mrs. Malfoy. I'm going to lift your gown and place the gel on your abdomen." Hermione complied with McElroy's requests. "Okay, so I'm going to start now. Mr. Malfoy, you and your mother will have a great view from where you are currently standing. I will begin now." The monitor was turned on and the healer began to glide the wand around her belly in search of the babies. It didn't take long for the questions to begin. "Can you see anything? What's that there? Can you see what their genders are yet?" Healer McElroy laughed a little, "Mr. Malfoy, please. One question at a time. Did you want to know the genders?" Hermione spoke quickly, "No, we want it to be a surprise. Don't spoil it." Draco heard his mother sigh and couldn't help but smile at her. Narcissa hated surprises.

"Okay so right here is Baby #1. See that fluttering? That is the heartbeat. Very strong and steady. I will put the sound on so that you can hear it." Healer McElroy turn on the sound and it sounded as if horses were galloping across a mossy plain. "It's so fast. Is that normal?" asked Hermione. "Yes, Mrs. Malfoy, it's perfect. Here's Baby #2 right there and underneath you can see Baby #3 trying to peak out as well. They have very strong heartbeats folks. These are three healthy babies. Congratulations. I will see you in a month for your regular checkup and another ultrasound to check their sizes. You are high risk so no work and no heavy lifting." Healer McElroy shook Draco's hand and took one last appreciative look at Narcissa.

"I think our doctor has a crush on you, Narcissa!" Hermione teased. "He's a bit young for me, my dearest Hermione. But thanks for the compliment." Draco seemed like he was in a daze. Hermione squeezed his hand, "Love? Are you alright?" Draco shook his head, "I'm just amazed at what we just experienced. Those were our babies in there and they are healthy and perfect and I just cannot wait to hold them in my arms." Narcissa and Hermione smiled at him. "It will be here before you know it, my son. Get your sleep now my dears because in less than 4 months, you will have three screaming babies on your hands." She gave a hearty laugh at the looks Draco and Hermione exchanged. Hermione looked to Draco and said, "I think I'm going to enjoy bed rest."

Ending the chapter here. I am going to skip ahead to the babies being born I think. Let me know what you think…Thanks again for your support and reviews! Smooches!


	7. Chapter 7

ARE YOU READY FOR SOME BABIES! Here they are!

Chapter 7

"DRACO! Come quick!" Draco heard Hermione screaming for him. She had not been feeling well at all. She needed assistance to use the loo and could hardly walk. Her body was very frail lately. The babies had basically sucked all of the energy out of her. "Coming, Hermione." Draco ran into the bedroom where she'd been lying for the past three months. Only once in a while did she leave the bed and that was only on nice days so that she could spend the day in the gardens with Narcissa. Draco entered the bedroom and instantly yelled for his wife, "Where the Hell are you? You should be in bed!" She was on the floor on all fours, "I slipped out of bed. I told you not to put the silk sheets on." Draco rushed over to her and helped her up. "Did you pee yourself?" he asked. "No, my water broke. I think we need to send for Healer McElroy. I, argh! Oh, Merlin's beard!" She had yelped out in pain as Draco yelled for his mother. Narcissa had apparated in an instant. "What is it child? Oh, oh my! It's time sweetheart! I'll send for Lawrence, um, I mean, Healer McElroy!"

Within minutes Healer McElroy and 2 of his helpers apparated into the manor. Everyone was rushing around. The silk sheets were removed and thick cotton sheets replaced them as Healer McElroy summoned a hospital bed for Hermione to deliver the babies on. "Isn't it too early yet, sir? I thought she would be pregnant longer? She's only 33 weeks along!" Draco was worried but Healer McElroy quickly calmed him. "Draco, my dear boy, it's perfectly normal for a mother of multiples to deliver early. 33 weeks is normal for triplets and they are very healthy so we should not have any problems." Draco breathed a sigh of relief and took his place at Hermione's side. "Are you in pain, my love?" Draco asked her. "Yes, but it'll be worth it in the end. ARGH!" Another contraction came and went. The doctor checked her cervix and told them it was almost time to push. Narcissa came in and held Hermione's other hand. "You're doing wonderfully Hermione. Keep breathing and focus on Draco's voice." Healer McElroy and his assistants were finished prepping three stations for when the babies arrived. "I think I need to push Healer McElroy! OH MY GOD! It burns!" she shrieked in pain. "Hermione, my love, please steady your breathing. Breathe in through your nose then out from your mouth. You can do this, love!" It was time for her to push the first baby was ready to come out. "Okay, great job, Mrs. Malfoy! I see the head! One more good push should do it!" Hermione pushed as Draco counted to ten. They heard a baby's first cries as it entered the world. "It's a girl! That's one; two more Malfoy babies to go. We have a few minutes before the next one shows I think." Healer McElroy announced as Hermione and Draco embraced and tears of joy were flowing out from their eyes as well as Narcissa's. "A daughter, Hermione! We have a daughter! You did a fantastic job, my love!" Hermione smiled and added, "So far we have a daughter. I wonder what the other two are. Oh, here she comes. She's so beautiful. Look at all that dark hair!" She was beautiful. She had a nice head of dark hair like her mother and big, grey-blue eyes like her father. "Hello, my little girl. I'm your daddy. Oh, I love you already." Draco was smiling from ear to ear as was his wife until she felt a familiar pain and burning.

"Time for another baby, Healer McElroy!" she yelled to her doctor. He strode over with his assistants in tow. "Well, so it is. You're a natural at this Mrs. Malfoy. Are you ready to meet the next baby?" Draco gave her a kiss and they prepared for the next baby to arrive. "Grandmamma will take her little doll. I hope you have names for them." Narcissa said with a smile. Draco and Hermione looked at each other and gave knowing smiles. "In due time, mum! We'll figure it out when we see them all." Draco smirked at his mom's exasperated expression. "Mr. Malfoy, your wife needs you to help her focus." Hermione pushed the next baby out easier than the last; 11 minutes after her sister, Hermione and Draco had another daughter. "Is she alright? Why isn't she crying?" Hermione asked. The healer rushed the baby over to her station and his assistants and he were working on the baby. "Healer McElroy what the bloody hell is happening?" Draco wanted to go see but he couldn't pull himself away from Hermione. Suddenly the noise they were waiting for; the baby began to cry. "I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy but your daughter's airway was restricted when the umbilical cord wrapped around her neck and I needed to work fast so I ignored your questions. She is breathing better now but I am going to have my assistants watch her for a bit longer. Mr. Malfoy, you can come with me to see her yourself." With a questioning look to his wife and an assuring nod, he jumped up from his seat and went over to meet his other daughter.

She was smaller than her sister and she was bald as a cue ball with small, brown eyes like her mother and grandmother. "Hey little munchkin. I'm your daddy." He said to the tiny baby girl. She blinked up into her father's eyes and began cooing at him. "She knows my voice, Hermione. She's gorgeous; bald but gorgeous!" He could see Hermione from across the room. She looked so tried but she still smiled. Narcissa came over with their other daughter and peaked in at her newest granddaughter. "Oh my, she's going to have hair like her daddy. You were bald as well when you were born. I wonder if the last one will be a girl as well." She said to her son. "I would like a son, but if it's another girl, we can try again." When Hermione heard that she stammered, "Uh, I don't think so! I think we're good with three!" Draco laughed at her comments. He couldn't blame her for it; she'd had a rough pregnancy. Healer McElroy came over and checked on the newest baby girl. "Her coloring is much better. It safe to bring her over to her mum now." He announced. "Not yet, sir. Mrs. Malfoy is ready for the final baby." He heard one of his assistants call over from Hermione's bedside. Draco rushed back over to her and grabbed ahold of her hand. "You alright, love?" he asked her. She answered him, "I'm just so tired. I think I want to go to sleep." Healer McElroy promised, "You can sleep as soon as you deliver the final baby, Mrs. Malfoy. You've done splendidly miss. We are all so proud of you. One more baby and then you can sleep, okay? I promise." Hermione pushed and screamed and then pushed again and the baby was born. "Well, I hope you didn't want another daughter, Mr. Malfoy! You have a son!" Hermione cried out, "Oh thank Merlin and all that is good in the world! I wanted a boy so badly!" Draco laughed at his wife's candor. "Me too, my love, me too! I guess we don't need to try again then!" Narcissa was seen hugging the good doctor in appreciation for all that he had done. "Draco," Hermione spoke. "I think I'm going to go to sleep now."

The next morning was spent choosing names for the babies. Baby number 1, the dark haired beauty was named Evangeline, meaning Messenger of Good News, since her birth meant that the babies had begun to arrive. Baby number 2, the bald sweetheart with the dark eyes was named Naganika the Serpent Maiden as a play on the fact that she was a female and her father was a Slytherin. And baby number 3, their son, whom looked exactly like his father, but his father hoped would act like his mother, was named Leonidas, for the lion in the house of Gryffindor. So they called in their family and friends and introduced the babies. "Naganika is a mouthful. Can we call her something for short?" Ginny asked. Hermione shook her head at her best friend. "No, you may not. When she gets older, if she insists on a nickname then maybe but I would appreciate it if you could call her by her given name. Thank you." Harry clapped his hand on Draco's back, "You really did good Malfoy. The kids look great and Hermione looks happier than I have ever seen her. Thanks for taking such great care of my dearest friend." Draco smiled, "Thanks, Potter. I hope I don't screw this up. This whole father thing ya know; I just want to do it right." Harry looked to his wife and their young son. "You're already doing it right by being present in their lives, Malfoy. I know you'll be a great father." Draco asked, "How do you know?" "Because," Harry said as he looked over at Hermione, "she won't let you fail."

*Let me know what you think. I went through soooooo many baby name websites looking for names! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. It took me back to the births of my 2 sons! Ahh, memories! I hope you enjoy it! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for sticking with me!


	8. Chapter 8

New Faves & Followers! Welcome EmoPrincess21, military brat 13666, nightowl19, Danigirl84, .75, Dannyowl1 and foreverjuliet! I hope you all enjoyed the birth of the Malfoy Triplets! I had a lot of fun writing it! Let's check in on our new parents and see what Narcissa is getting into! ENJOY AND REVIEW!

Chapter 8

Draco shot straight up and jumped out of bed. One of the babies was crying so he wanted to quickly get the crier before the other two woke up and started to join in. "I'm here; Daddy's here buddy." Leonidas was his little cuddler. As soon as he picked him up out of the bassinet, Leonidas snuggled into his father's warm arms. It made Draco's heart melt every time. "Such a sweet little boy. Shall we sneak out so we don't wake mommy and your sisters?" Draco went into the small sitting room right outside the bedroom and sat in one of three rocking chairs that were set up. He thanked his mother daily for being their extra helper with the babies. Hermione was completely wiped out. Feeding three babies was hard, but she insisted on breast feeding. Narcissa had bought the breast pump machine from a Muggle store that someone had told her about but Hermione refused to use it. It was an ongoing argument in the household. "Doesn't she realize that it will be easier on her if she just pumped and could store the milk for future feedings? She is one stubborn woman, Draco." Narcissa had said that morning when she approached the subject for the umpteenth time in the two weeks since the babies were born. Draco just shook his head at the whole thing. He spoke softly to his son as he rocked him in their chair, "Well, you're just a little faker. No more crying as soon as daddy picked you up, huh? You were just lonely in your bassinet. Well, we can hang out together for a little bit but daddy needs his sleep too, buddy." Just then both girls began to cry.

Hermione picked up Naganika as her sister, Evangeline, stayed in the bassinet. Draco and Leonidas were nowhere in sight so they had to be together, she thought. "Hello my bald beauty. Mummy's here. Let's get you in a clean nappy." Draco came into the room and put a sleeping Leonidas back in his bassinet then picked up Evangeline. Hermione turned and smiled at her husband, "Is Leonidas okay?" Draco nodded, "Yes, he just wanted to be held. His nappy was dry and he stopped crying as soon as I picked him up." He then gave Evangeline a kiss on the top of her head, "She's pretty ripe, babe. I'll change her while you feed Naganika. What did you eat baby girl? Woo!" Hermione laughed at him. She thought he was such a good daddy to all three babies. He was always so calm; unlike her high-strung self. "You're great, Draco, you know? I wish I could be half the parent you are." Draco frowned at his wife. "Hermione, stop! You are a wonderful mother. You love these babies and only want what's best for them." Hermione sighed, "Oh, I guess you're right but I feel like I am the one that's always running around like a chicken with her head cut off. I'm just so tired." Draco wanted to bring up the breast pump but he feared her wrath. They got the girls in fresh diapers, so after Hermione was finished feeding Naganika they put them both back in their bassinets. Suddenly they heard laughter from the floor below. "Was that your mother?" Hermione asked. "That sounded like a man. What the Hell is going on?" Draco said as he left the room in search of whomever the laugh belonged too. It was half past midnight and the house was locked up for the night, Draco thought to himself.

As he reached the landing his mother's laughter reached his ears. She had quite the cackle so he knew it was her, but who was the man. He reached the bottom of the stairs and could make out the soft glow of the fire in his mother's parlor. As he crept toward the entryway he could hear a man speaking low, "We should quite down, Narcissa. I think your laugh could wake the dead!" Narcissa could be heard answering his insult with a girlish giggle, "Oh, you! Leave my laugh alone!" "I'm serious. You are quite the cackler!" and the man gave a deep, throaty laugh. Draco knew that voice, but it couldn't be. She had said he was too young for her. His curiosity got the best of him and he knocked softly on the slightly ajar door. "Yes? Who's there?" Narcissa sang out. "It's Draco, Mother. We heard noises from upstairs and I came down to check things out. Are you alright in there?" His mother stammered, "Oh, uh, um, yes. I am perfectly fine dear. Just, um, reading a funny story. You can go back upstairs now." Draco heard hushed whispers and couldn't help himself. "Is the book speaking to you right now because I heard a man's voice? Can I come in please?" Narcissa spoke in a high squealing voice, "No, no! Do not come in!" He heard shuffling and a sudden realization came over him. "Oh! Eww! Are you having sex with him? Oh Merlin, Mother! I'm going back upstairs! Goodnight, Healer McElroy!" His mother gasped. "Goodnight, Mr. Malfoy! Ooh! Ouch! Why'd you hit me?" Healer McElroy said with a laugh.

Draco made it back upstairs to Hermione. As soon as he closed the door to their bedroom he collapsed on the bed in a fit of laughter. "What's so funny? Who was that?" Draco tried speaking but could not stop laughing and all three babies woke up crying. "Oh shit! I'm sorry babe! I'll get Leonidas and Naganika, you get Evangeline. It was my mom and she had a late night visitor!" Hermione put her slippers on and walked over to pick up Evangeline. "Who was it?" Draco laughed as he choked out, "Healer McElroy!" Hermione grinned wide and began to giggle. "I knew it! She keeps going on these lunch outings with 'a friend' of hers and she has been glowing lately. I knew the glow was from me having the babies!" Once Draco got in his rocker with the two babies, Hermione got up from hers. Here, let's switch. You take her, so I can feed Leonidas. He hasn't eaten since dinnertime." Draco didn't know how she kept track of each of their feedings without writing it down; must be her motherly instincts or something, he'd thought. "So, where were they at that they were making that much noise?" Hermione asked. "Oh, yeah, they were in her parlor with the door opened just enough that I could make out the light from her fireplace. So I knocked on the door and she tried saying she was alone reading a funny book. She wasn't aware that I had heard them talking before I knocked so I knew she was lying. I told her I was gonna come in and she was like, 'NOOOOO!' That's when I heard them running around the room." Hermione gasped, "Oh my! They were…oh my!" They began to laugh again. "Yup! My mom and your doctor are getting it on!"

***Short and silly chapter! I had fun writing it! Please leave a note or a review! Thanks!***


	9. Chapter 9

Don't know where else to take this so I think I may just end this here…thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favorite, and followed Snake Bitten and Snake Bitten Part 2! Without y'all I'd be lost!

Chapter 9.2

"Draco! Don't be so vulgar! Healer McElroy and your mother? I thought she said he was too young for her?" Hermione inquired. "I guess she changed her mind. You know? Now that I think about it; I could have sworn I heard her call him Lawrence while the babies were being born." Draco reminisced. "Really? Lawrence, huh? So just how long have they been seeing each other, I wondered?" Hermione questioned nobody in particular. "I guess we'll just need to ask them in the morning." Draco said with a sly smile that reached his eyes.

The next morning they sat at the breakfast table with the babies and awaited the two lover's arrival. When Narcissa finally showed, Healer McElroy was not with her. She blushed when she saw the expectant way Draco and Hermione looked at her. "Good morning, mother. Where's Lawrence?" he asked. "He went home. How do you know his first name?" Narcissa asked her son. "Well, you just confirmed it for me! I thought I heard you call him Lawrence when he was delivering the babies!" He snickered and she shot him a look that quieted him immediately. "Sorry mum. I don't mean to make fun of it. We are really happy for you. I can see you're happy. Just poking a little fun at you, you know?" Draco really was happy for her. She'd been so lonely for too long. She walked over to where Draco sat and swatted the back of his head. "Oi! What was that for?" he called out. "You deserved it! Leave your poor mother alone." Hermione laughed out loud.

A few hours later, all three babies were crying. They were all hungry; all at the same time. Hermione had to finally admit that she needed that breast pump contraption that Narcissa had bought for her. "Okay, I admit defeat dammit! Give me the blasted pump for crying out loud!" Hermione screamed out. Draco couldn't believe how frazzled she'd become. "I think you should just breathe, Hermione. You're nervous energy is upsetting the kids." As soon as he said it, he wished he hadn't. "I'm upsetting the kids? So you're saying I'm a bad mother? Well, the truth finally comes out!" She began to rant and then came the tears so Draco rushed over and pulled her into his arms. "I didn't mean to imply that, my love. Please don't cry! You're a terrific mother, really! Hermione please calm down." She began to sob, "I'm just so tired! I don't know how I thought I could handle three babies at once!" She buried her face into his chest. Draco wanted to say he was tired as well but what good would that do? She was already in a fragile state of mind. "I know you are. Maybe I could hire an Au Pair or two? That could alleviate some of the stress, don't you think?" He was not expecting the response he got. "I'm not having some stranger bringing up our children!" she cried out. Draco combed his hair back in frustration. He walked out of the room and came back with the breast pump. "Here, just start pumping and we can get the children fed and hopefully you can gain some of your senses back." What was he doing? He sounded so rude, but she was listening and doing what he asked.

Once she began pumping, the tension in the room began to dissipate. Narcissa grabbed the bottle from her as she finished and switched breasts. Draco fed Leonidas and Evangeline as Naganika patiently waited her turn. Draco noticed that Hermione was quiet and not talking at all to him. She's mad, he knows this, but he can't stay the calm one all of the time. The Malfoy fire seeps out from time to time, but he'd never raised his voice at Hermione; not like that. Narcissa could sense the tension. "Did I miss something? Why aren't you speaking to each other?" she whispered to her son. He looked up his mother and told her what had transpired between them. "Oh, um, probably not the best response, son. You're going to need to apologize and fast." She patted his shoulder and walked over to Hermione to check on the progress she was making. Draco looked over at his wife. She really didn't look mad just worn out. He spoke first, "How you doing babe?" Hermione gave him a small smile. "I'm going to finish pumping this bottle and I think I will go lie down if that's alright." Draco nodded, "That sounds good. Did you want me to come with you?" Hermione answered, "No, I think I just need a little alone time. You were right. I really am getting too worked up. I can understand you snapping at me like you did." Draco let her go and nap as he took the children down to the first floor sitting room with his mother.

"Is my daughter okay, Draco dear?" Narcissa inquired of her son. She knew the answer of course but she wanted to hear it from him. Draco pushed his hair back in frustration and sighed. "Well she seems okay but I still feel wretched for yelling at her. I have never raised my voice to her, ever. I felt like," "Don't you dare finish that sentence, Draco! You are nothing like your father, nothing like him!" Narcissa interjected. Draco began to feel as if he would cry, but he didn't want to cry in front of the babies. "I don't want to feel this way, but I can't help it mother. I am tired as well, but how can I tell Hermione that? She does more for the babies than I do." Narcissa rolled her eyes at him and laughed, "Only because you can't breast feed my dear boy." Draco laughed as well. "Okay, then, when you put it like that, it makes sense."

Hermione woke up three hours later and lay in the quietness of the bedroom. She looked around the room and realized how alone she was. It was nice, she thought, but way too lonely without her babies and Draco there with her. "Draco?" she called out but there was no answer. "He must be downstairs with Narcissa and the babies," she thought to herself. She got up and pumped some more bottles to store and jumped in the tub to soak in a nice, hot bath. Twenty minutes later, Hermione was dressed and on her way down to meet her family when she heard a 'CRACK' from behind her. "Hello?" she called out. She didn't hear an answer and her heart began to race. Flashbacks of her kidnapping began to play in her mind as her trembling hand reached to open her bedroom door.

"Hermione?" It was Draco, thankfully, so Hermione could breathe again. She opened the door, "I was just on my way down to you guys, Draco." Draco walked over looking sullen. "What's wrong? Draco, I'm sorry for earlier, really I am. Please don't be upset with me. I love you." He could hear desperation in her voice, "I'm not upset, my love. That was me trying to be sexy. It needs work! " He laughed as he made his way over to his wife and she grabbed ahold of his sides and pulled him close. She breathed him in and felt all her worries from earlier float into space. "Mmmm, I missed you while you were gone. I woke up all alone. I thought I'd love it, but I did not like it one bit." Hermione smiled up at her husband as he smiled down at her. "The babies are fed and asleep in their bassinets in mum's parlor. Oh and 'Lawrence' is here as well. So, we have sometime if you wanna jump back into that bed." Draco lifted Hermione up into his arms and tossed her back onto the bed as she giggled at him. "Just don't get me pregnant!"

The End….maybe….


End file.
